1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable handle assembly for a personal mobility vehicle, and more particularly to an adjustable handle assembly with a mechanical lock to hold a handle in position so that the handle assembly is convenient to use for elderly and handicapped people who use the mobility vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Personal mobility vehicles, such as electric vehicles, aid people who are handicapped or elderly in moving from one place to another. A personal mobility vehicle typically has a chassis with wheels, a handle mounted on the chassis and a seat mounted on the chassis on which an elderly or handicapped person sits. A person sitting on the mobility vehicle controls the direction in which the vehicle moves by turning the handle. However, people's sizes and shapes vary greatly and may affect their ability to turn the handle on the personal mobility vehicle because of the position and angle of the handle. For example, some people are tall and some people are short.
Therefore, the handle of the mobility vehicle is designed to be adjustable so the angular position of the handle can be changed to accommodate widely different people who are elderly or handicapped. However, a conventional adjustment assembly for the handle of a personal mobility vehicle is inconvenient to operate. The conventional handle has a lock to hold the handle in position after the handle has been adjusted but a mechanic may be required to adjust and lock the handle.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an adjustable handle assembly for a personal mobility vehicle having a mechanical lock to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.